Coast to Ghost
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: Part of my 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo fan fic series, with Fred and Velma and without Scrappy Doo. A sinister creature of the night and an organization of ghosts have dark plans for Vincent Van Ghoul. Can Mystery Inc. possible catch those responsible? Currently being re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Scooby Doo and all related characters are copyright 2009 Hanna-Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network. No challenge to their ownership is implied; I am not making any money from writing this story, I am just a fan and I am writing this simply for fun.

Chapter 1

Our story begins in the mountainous country of Tibet, in the Himalayan Mountains specifically; Scooby Doo and Mystery Inc.'s warlock friend Vincent Van Ghoul is standing in the front room of his castle, this time however he is not working on any spells, incantations or anything that a warlock would usually be doing; instead he is waiting for his dinner which tonight consists of Chinese takeout food.

As he waits for his meal the great warlock sits in a large throne like chair watching a Crystal Ball; the Crystal is just one of the items he uses to look in on the outside world, at this very moment he is particularly looking at a specific place, or rather inside a specific place: the Mystery Flying Machine to be precise.

Inside the crimson colored aircraft Scooby and company are winging their way towards sunny Southern California to what else: chase ghosts; while Fred is doing his usual job of piloting the plane, Daphne is speaking with Vincent to update the warlock on the group's progress in their ongoing pursuit of the thirteen ghosts from the Chest of Demons.

"How goes the ghost hunting so far? Vincent asked.

"So far, so good Mr. Van Ghoul" Daphne replied.

"Right, we should be in Southern California within the next couple of hours" Fred remarked.

"Like yeah, I can't wait to do some surfing and have some fun in the sun right Scoob?" Shaggy remarked while dressed in blue shorts and wearing a snorkel.

"Reah, run in the sun" Scooby agreed wearing the exact same thing as his master, sans the shorts.

"Guys we're not going to California to have fun," Velma explained.

"Velma's right you two, we're going there to chase ghosts" Daphne added.

"Like why are we going to California if we're not going surfing?" Shaggy wondered.

"Because, according to our equipment there's a large concentration of ghostly activity in the Southern California area" Fred replied.

"Like it's just our luck Scoob old pal, we get to go somewhere nice and friendly like California and we don't get to enjoy it" Shaggy complained.

"Reah, rhat a rummer" Scooby replied.

Velma sitting in a chair towards the back of the plane looked over at her two friends and saw the look of disappointment on their faces.

"There has to be something I can do to cheer Shag and Scooby up, after all they've helped us out so much in the past; wait a second, I've got it" Velma thought to herself.

"Shaggy, Scooby, if it really means that much to you we'll have some fun in the sun after we take care of the ghosts, OK?" Velma asked.

"Like you've got a deal Velma" Shaggy replied.

"Reah a real" Scooby added.

"But first we've got to track down the source of the paranormal activity in this area" Fred remarked.

"Good luck in your ghost hunting kids, oh and by the way a quick word of warning" Vincent said.

"Like I hate to ask but what is it?" Shaggy asked nervously.

"I would advise you all to be on your guard, for you see tonight is the initiation night for S.A.P.S." Vincent remarked.

"S.A.P.S., what's that?" Daphne asked.

"S.A.P.S. is the acronym for the Spook and Poltergeist Society, tonight some of the most evil ghosts and ghouls in the world will be attempting to gain admission into this frightful organization by not only scaring living mortals like yourselves, but also by committing acts of wickedness, of evil and all manner of other malicious mischief" Vincent explained.

"That sounds terrible Mr. Van Ghoul" addressed Velma.

"It sure does, we'll make sure to be on our guard Vincent and thanks for the warning" Fred remarked.

"No problem kids, good luck and be careful" Vincent replied.

Both the crystal ball in the Mystery Flying Machine and in Vincent's temple flickered off; the powerful warlock relaxed back in his chair as he continued to wait for the Chinese delivery boy that was bringing him his dinner.

Many miles away inside a strange looking building that from the outside looked like something out of the Late Late Show, a floating disembodied head and numerous gruesome looking monsters sat around a large square table discussing matters of great importance or in this case great evil.

The head turned away from the table for a second and was looking at a large television monitor, the monitor screen had been empty but currently was displaying a fuzzy picture of a snowy mountainous landscape, the Himalayas to be exact; after a few seconds the screen now displayed a frightening looking creature, dressed completely in dark red and wearing the same color cape, the creature had strange horns growing out of his head and green piercing eyes; the head began to speak to the creature as the rest of the gruesome monsters looked on.

"All of us are anxious to know how you are progressing with your initiation task Rankor?" the head asked.

"Very well so far exhaulted evil one, I am in Tibet and am getting ready to begin my assignment," the strange creature hissed.

"Ah, good Rankor; report back when you have completed your task and if you are successful as promised you will made a full fledged member of SAPS" the head replied.

"Yes master" the strange creature remarked.

The monitor turned off as the disembodied head turned his attention to his fellow monsters once again.

"Very soon my cohorts in evil, the greatest threat to our existence shall be eliminated: Vincent Van Ghoul!" the head exclaimed.

The creatures sitting around the table loudly applauded at their leader's statement; the motley crew of monsters were now waiting with baited breath as they prepared to hear from what they hoped to be the newest member of their secret society.

"It appears that Rankor is progressing quite well in his appointed rounds, I just wish I could say the same for those miserable failures Bogel and Weerd; those two even give ghosts a bad name" the head remarked with a half please half disappointed look on his face.

Back in Tibet, Rankor prepared to prove to the members of SAPS that he wanted to become a member of the gruesome club and the way he was going to do that was to transform the powerful Vincent Van Ghoul into something as permanent as time itself: stone; after hiding out of sight Rankor noticed that a man carrying several white containers was walking up the snowy mountain path towards Vincent Van Ghoul's temple.

"Ah what do we have here, a delivery boy; hmm I believe he could be quite useful in my plans" Rankor thought to himself, chuckling evilly.

The man climbing the mountain was a Chinese food delivery boy taking Vincent Van Ghoul his order of takeout, he grumbled as he walked through the snow towards the powerful warlock's home.

"Why in the world would someone who lives in the Himalayas want Chinese food? I swear some people have the weirdest tastes, well I'm almost there anyway" the delivery boy remarked.

After walking for several minutes the delivery boy had made his way up to the front steps of the imposing gothic like structure that was Vincent's temple.

"Well here I am, Vincent Van Ghoul's castle" the delivery boy commented.

The delivery boy rung the doorbell which sounded like someone screaming, the delivery boy was unfazed by this however and waited for an answer; footsteps could be heard coming from inside the castle as he knew that soon he would get to make his delivery.

The large temple doors opened slowly; as they opened Vincent Van Ghoul stood in the doorway and did something he rarely did: he smiled; he was quite pleased that his food had arrived and greeted the delivery boy.

"Here's your takeout Chinese, Mr. Van Ghoul," the delivery boy said before passing out from exhaustion.

"Ah, my dinner has arrived" Vincent remarked as the delivery boy stood back up and gave Vincent his meal.

However Vincent's temporary joy turned to displeasure as he realized that there was one item that was missing from his dinner.

"Wait a second, I ordered a fortune cookie with this; I can't have a Chinese dinner without a fortune cookie" Vincent remarked.

"Oh for heaven's sake, why not?" the delivery boy asked.

"You know as well as I do that no Chinese meal is complete without a fortune cookie" Vincent explained.

"Alright, I'll humor you and go get your fortune cookie; I'll be back in a few minutes" the delivery boy replied.

Vincent closed the door and the delivery boy walked away once again, and like last time he was grumbling up a storm as he walked back to his van.

"Oh brother, that Vincent Van Ghoul has to be the most obnoxious customer I've ever had; Mr. I can't eat my Chinese takeout dinner without a fortune cookie, not to mention the fact that I had to travel several hundred miles just to deliver his food in the first place; oh well, at least this will all be over soon" the delivery boy commented.

The delivery boy's statement would be correct for soon it would be all over, however not in the way that he was thinking; still in the shadows Rankor waited patiently and it was at this time that the dreadful demon decided to make his move.

Rankor changed from a solid being into a dark red mist, then after becoming a red mist changed into a bat; in his bat form Rankor flew around trying to get the delivery boy's attention, he was successful and the delivery boy noticed the creature above him.

"Get away, get away you blasted creature!" the delivery boy shrieked as he tried to shoo away the bat, after a few moments Rankor decided to transform back into a red mist; the mist entered the delivery boy's body and took possession of it.

Rankor using the delivery boy's body walked back up the snow covered path towards Vincent Van Ghoul's temple; after reaching the front steps the delivery boy rang the doorbell once again, being a creature of the night Rankor was unfazed by the fact that the doorbell sounded like a woman's scream; he waited for Vincent to answer and once the warlock did so the demon prepared to put his plan into motion.

"Oh you're back already, I must put in a good word for you young man" Vincent remarked somewhat surprised at the quick return of the delivery person.

"Here is your fortune cookie sir," the delivery boy said in Rankor's voice, handing Mr. Van Ghoul a small Chinese takeout package.

Vincent took the container from the man's hand and opened it; however as he did so he looked confused because the small white cardboard box did not contain dessert but rather something else, something shiny and red.

"Wait, this isn't a cookie it's a jewel; it's the Eye of Eternity!" Vincent said with a gasp, he suddenly dropped the jewel as if it were a hot potato and with good reason; for after touching the gem the powerful mystic's right arm began turning to stone.

Rankor decided that with his mission complete he should make haste from the delivery boy and return to his fellow monsters at SAPS to report the good news, after he did so he stood in front of the delivery boy and as you might expect the man gasped, shrieked and screamed at the sight of the horrible creature.

"A-a vampire!" the delivery boy shrieked; Rankor hissed at the man and he ran screaming towards his vehicle, Rankor laughed evilly at the sight of the powerful Vincent Van Ghoul beginning to become petrified and a crooked smile could be seen on his face.

"Uh, got to call for help, got to call Scooby and friends" Vincent groaned as he reached for his Crystal Ball to let Mystery Inc. know of his perilous predicament, however as he did so his right hand had indeed become petrified.

The great mystic remembered reading about the jewel in the past and hoped that his mystery solving, ghost chasing friends were able to somehow reverse the petrifaction process; because unless they could do Vincent Van Ghoul would be soon be a statue for the rest of his natural life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile back in the Golden State of California, Bogel and Weerd were preparing to prove that they wanted to become members of SAPS as well, albeit approaching their assignment in their own unique manner; Bogel was carrying a large gray tank attached to a spray hose, inside the container was a sinister liquid which the two ghosts hoped would be a key component to their sinister scheme.

"Here we are Bogel old buddy, this hangar is where they're storing the floats for the Pico Rivera Rose Pebble Parade, and we're going to sabotage each and every one of them, then SAPS will have to induct us as members" Weerd explained.

"Ooh, ooh how are we going to use this stuff to sabotage the floats Weerd?" Bogel asked.

"Simple, inside this tank is a formula that will transform these flowers into monster flowers," Weerd explained.

"Oh I get it, we'll spray the flowers and then they'll become monster magnolias, deadly dandelions and dreadful daisies" Bogel replied.

"Right! Now let's get started" Weerd remarked.

The somewhat dim spirit was just about to start spraying the floats when he heard a noise coming from outside the hangar.

"Oh great, I think we're going to have some company Bogel; quick disappear!" Weerd declared.

Both ghosts quickly vanished from sight as the hangar door began to open; outside stood the structure stood the members of Mystery Inc, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Flim Flam who had just driven up in the Mystery Machine, the bespectacled member of the group held a small blue electronic device which was letting the group know that there was a large concentration of paranormal activity inside the structure.

"Hmm… according to our specter detector there are ghosts inside this building" Velma explained.

"Well what are we waiting for gang, let's go inside" Fred stated.

Fred took hold of the small bar at the bottom of the front door and opened it up; the rest of the gang followed the blond teenager into the large structure, the building was dimly lit and the group of investigators noticed that it was somewhat creepy looking except for the various plants scattered throughout.

"Jeepers, look at all the beautiful flowers" Daphne remarked.

"Flowers? Hey you know something, I think this is where the floats for the Pico Rivera Rose Pebble Parade are stored," Fred stated.

"You know something Freddie, I think you're right; but why would there be paranormal activity coming from inside a float hangar?" Daphne replied.

As Scooby and the gang tried to figure out what was going on, two familiar ghosts floated close by and saw that this could be a chance for some mischief.

"Hey Bogel, take a look at that" Weerd stated, pointing towards the gang.

"What is it Weerd, what am I looking at?" Bogel replied, somewhat confused as usual.

"Over there! It's Scooby Doo and his meddling friends," the first ghost explained pointing towards the group of adolescent investigators.

"Ooh, ooh so it is, hey this might be our chance to get rid of that canine and company" the second ghost remarked.

"Good thinking Bogel old buddy, this is exactly the kind of thing that could earn us entry into SAPS; now come on let's set loose our monster plants on them" Weerd declared.

The smarter of the two ghosts then pointed the strange tank at a nearby float causing each and every flower on it to transform into grotesque and evil monster flowers; Scooby and company were continuing to search for any sign of ghosts when they began hearing a slight growling sound.

"Jeepers, did you guys hear that?" Daphne asked.

"Hear what Daphne?" questioned Fred.

"I'm not sure but I thought I heard some sort of weird noise" the redhead replied.

"Like what?" Shaggy asked with a gulp.

"It sounded almost like some kind of monster," Daphne explained.

"Don't be silly Daphne there's no such things as monsters" Velma replied.

"Oh yeah, then what's that!" Daphne shrieked as she pointed to a nearby float.

The rest of the gang looked over to where their comrade was pointing and gasped in horror; the beautiful green plants and flowers on the float had become monstrous and alive.

"Jeepers!" Daphne yelled as the flowers were beginning to approach the gang.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy added.

"Something tells me that we're about to become plant food unless we figure a way out of here," Velma declared.

"Well there's only one way that I can think of to get out of here and that's to split!" Fred replied.

"Like I couldn't have said it any better myself" Shaggy added.

Meanwhile while all of this was going on, outside of the structure on a nearby street sat a nearby police car, the automobile was painted blue and gray with a gold star and the letters FBI painted on the side; inside of the car were two middle aged men dressed in typical police garb, one of the men had brown hair and was fairly skinny while the other had black hair and was somewhat rotund; the two men were discussing something when they heard a peculiar noise.

"Hey Toomie, did you hear something?" the first man asked the second one.

"Yeah I think I did Randall, and you know what that means," the second man answered.

"Flower Nappers!" the two men exclaimed.

"Come on Toomie, let's fire up this puppy and go find 'em" the first man remarked.

"Right" responded the second man as he started up the police car.

The automobile sped through the Southern California streets towards the exact hangar where Scooby and friends were.

Back inside said hangar the gang were attempting to escape from a ghastly fate; Fred decided that this was the perfect time to flee from the monstrous plants and went over to the hangar door, the blond teenager opened it and Mystery Inc. escaped from the now evil flowers; however the gang forgot to close the hangar door as the flower creatures chased after Scooby and company.

The Mystery Inc. gang had managed to escape the ghastly plants and figured they were momentarily safe but they were naturally wrong; the monstrous float gave chase once again, and this time the gang was not able to escape the plant creatures, however as the group of adolescent investigators were being chased a police car pulled up and saw what was going on.

"Freeze you flowernappers!" the first man yelled as the gang ran away from the now grotesque float.

Scooby and company had stopped for a brief moment to catch their respective breaths as the officer approached the gang.

"All right you're coming with us you parade saboteurs" the second man declared.

"Saboteurs, now we're not saboteurs, we're just being chased by a group of monster flowers" Fred explained.

"Monster flowers huh, that's probably the lousiest excuse I've ever heard; now come on we're going down to the station" the first man replied, not believing the gang's story.

"But honest sir it's true" Daphne said.

"Sure it is, now let's get going" the second man declared.

As Scooby and company were trying to explain their unique situation to the two officers, the monster float that had been chasing them, ended up catching them and was right behind the gang.

"Jeepers, it's those monster magnolias again!" Daphne shrieked.

With that Mystery Inc. ran away from the flower creatures at top speed, with the two police officers in hot pursuit; the gang ran for some time before managing to escape the strange creatures.

As Scooby and company caught their respective breaths hiding behind a grove of trees at a nearby park, the gang noticed that the crystal ball Velma was holding was beginning to glow; the group could see a picture of their warlock friend Vincent Van Ghoul on the crystal however Scooby and company noticed that something was quite wrong.

"Jeepers, Mr. Van Ghoul, your arm has turned to stone, what happened?" Daphne asked.

"You see I had this craving for take out Chinese food and was getting ready to take it into the castle, however one of the ghosts from the Demon Chest tricked me into looking into a jewel called the Eye Of Eternity; this jewel has the power to turn any magical being like myself to stone in a period of twenty four hours" Vincent explained.

Meanwhile several hundred feet above Scooby and company two familiar ghosts were contemplating what was happening on the street below.

"Did you hear Bogel, Vincent Van Ghoul's turning to stone" Weerd remarked.

"Yeah, soon we'll be rid of him for good" Bogel replied.

"No you idiot! Don't you see? SAPS probably had something to do with this and we're going to help him get turned back to normal," Weerd explained to his dim-witted companion.

"We are?" Bogel replied with a look of surprise on his face.

"Of course, we are; if we help Van Ghoul and those kids maybe it'll be a back way into SAPS" Weerd commented.

"How could helping Van Ghoul turn back to normal help us get into SAPS?" Bogel asked.

"Simple, we know a way to help him and we'll lead those meddling mortals and their dog to it, then when the time is right, we trick them and then Van Ghoul will turn completely to stone" Weerd remarked.

"Then we'll get into SAPS for sure" Bogel replied.

"Right, now let's get down there and make an appearance" Weerd commented.

"Jinkies, Mr. Van Ghoul is there anything we can do to stop this from happening?" Velma asked.

"Actually, there is a way to reverse the effects of the Eye of Eternity" Vincent replied, gasping a little.

"How and with what?" Fred asked.

"With the Mask of Moomah" a voice replied.

The gang could see two figures appearing out of the shadows; the two figures just happened to be Weerd and Bogel who for some reason were dressed in sunglasses and blue suits.

"What do you two want?" Velma asked.

"Simple, because we want to assist all of you" Weerd remarked.

"But why would you two want to help us?" Daphne asked.

"Because, we've changed; we want to be good ghosts and we want to assist you" Bogel replied.

"Right" Weerd responded.

"OK so what is this mask and where is it?" Fred asked.

"The Mask of Moomah is a powerful magical artifact that should break the spell, it is located in Salem, Massachusetts at the Salem Witchcraft Museum" Weerd commented.

"Are we sure we can trust you two? Fred asked.

"Well we're the only two people or ghosts that know where the mask is and if you don't then your warlock friend will be petrified for the rest of his life" Weerd explained.

Meanwhile thousands of miles away the disembodied head and his fellow monsters were dismayed by what he was seeing on the television monitor in the room.

"So, it appears that Bogel and Weerd have become traitors and they seek to return Van Ghoul to normal!" the head growled.

After a few moments the screen switched to an image the demonic Rankor, still in the Himalayas as he waited for his next assignment.

"Rankor, I have a job for you" the head stated.

"Yes your evilness" Rankor commented.

"Bogel and Weerd have become good ghosts and worst of all: traitors, I want those two destroyed immediately! Stop at nothing, use all the dirty tricks you can get your hands on, but just stop them!" the disembodied head exclaimed.

"Yes your awfulness, they will be destroyed" Rankor replied.

"And while you're at it, take care of those meddling kids and their dog!" the disembodied head added.

"Yes your awfulness, I'll get right on it and believe me when I'm done Bogel and Weerd will be sorry they ever became good ghosts in the first place" Rankor replied as the demon prepared to start on his new task: eliminating Weerd, Bogel and the Mystery Inc. gang.

Inside his castle the gang's warlock friend and ally Vincent Van Ghoul was communicating with the gang via crystal ball, all the while both his arms had become petrified; he was watching what was going on and realized that even though Bogel and Weerd were spirits, they were the only hope of getting Scooby and company to the East Coast and returning him to normal.

"I still don't think we should trust these two, after all they're the same ghosts who tricked Shaggy and Scooby into opening the chest of demons" Velma explained.

"Like yeah besides, how do we know those two aren't up to something, they could be leading us right into a trap" Shaggy replied.

"Reah a trap" Scooby added.

"Well whether you trust those two ghosts or not, you have to listen to them; I have checked my library and the Mask of Moomah is in fact the only thing that will return me to normal" Vincent explained.

"You hear that Bogel even Vincent Van Ghoul agrees with us" Weerd stated.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that he's on our side for once" Bogel added.

Scooby and company realized why their warlock friend was one of the wisest and most knowledgeable people on the planet; while they were still unsure of Bogel and Weerd's true motives, Vincent knew that maybe, just maybe there was an ounce of good in these ghosts hearts.

"Hmm... I'm still not totally sure these two can totally keep their promise, my women's intuition tells me that they might try and pull a fast one on us" Velma commented with her arms folded and a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Come to think of it Velma, my women's intuition tells me the same thing; maybe they're plotting something we don't know about" Daphne added, also with a look of uncertainty on her face and her arms folded.

"Come on, can't you folks see that we've truly changed; we really want to help you out" Weerd said pleading with the group.

"Yeah, we've really changed, I know that we're ghosts and all but why can't you accept that we've become good guys?" Bogel added.

"Hmm… OK if you two are really good ghosts then you won't mind if Flim Flam and I did something to make sure you two won't try and trick us" Velma explained.

"Anything, you name it!" Weerd declared.

"All right, Flim Flam by any chance would you have a magic hat with you?" the bespectacled sleuth asked.

"Sure do Velma, let me get it out" the young boy replied.

The young orphan trickster pulled out a brown top hat with a black brim set it down in front of the two specters and asked them to follow his exact instructions.

"OK you two, reach into that hat and you'll receive a nice surprise" Flim Flam explained.

"A surprise? What do you think it is Bogel?" Weerd wondered.

"I don't know Weerd but let's see what it is" Bogel replied.

So the two somewhat foolish ghosts reached into the hat, but when they pulled their arms out they had discovered that a pair of handcuffs was attached to each of their wrists and also attached were Shaggy and Scooby Doo.

"Hey what gives here?" Bogel wondered aloud.

"Yeah, I thought you said you were going to give us a surprise" Weerd replied.

While the two ghosts were still wondering why they had been handcuffed, Shaggy and Scooby were as usual trying to escape from the ghostly pair.

"Zoinks, like talk about a nightmare; being handcuffed to a pair of ghosts isn't my idea of a surprise either" Shaggy remarked.

"Reah, rhy rouldn't rit rhave reen a rox of Rooby Snacks?" Scooby added.

"Sorry guys but this was the only way to keep these two from skipping out on us" Flim Flam explained.

"Right, plus those pairs of handcuffs are ghost proof so you two will be keeping Shaggy and Scooby company for quite a while" Velma replied.

"Velma, Flim Flam!" Shaggy and Scooby complained, quite cross at their friends for tricking them.

"Sorry fellas, but it was the only way" Daphne chimed in.

While all of this was going on Vincent Van Ghoul, the gang's warlock friend was attempting to speak with them.

"Since that's all over, I think it would be best for you all to get going to the East Coast before I have to be put on display at a museum as a piece of artwork" the warlock explained somewhat impatiently.

"Right Mr. Van Ghoul, we're on our way" Fred stated.

So Scooby and company with their two temporary ghostly allies in tow started back towards the Mystery Machine; however they hadn't counted on one thing: after they had escaped the strange flower creature they had encountered earlier, the two FBI agents had managed to capture the creature, and in addition they had decided to tow the Mystery Machine; Scooby and company had decided to hide behind some crates after they saw the agents towing the van which caused Fred to realize that he had made a tremendous error.

"Oh great, they're towing the Mystery Machine away, not to mention I think I may have done something really dumb" Fred explained.

"What's that Freddie?" Daphne replied.

"I left the keys to the Mystery Flying Machine in the glove compartment of the van" Fred remarked.

"You're right that's not good" Daphne replied.

"I'm sorry Daphne, I can't believe that happened; it's just that with the Mystery Machine being towed plus me leaving the keys to the plane in the van, it's just something that I usually never do" Fred commented.

"Don't worry about it Fred, everybody makes mistakes even you" Daphne replied.

"Thanks Daphne, I knew you would understand" Fred responded.

"Back to the matter at hand though, we're stuck out here in California and Mr. Van Ghoul's turning to stone" Daphne remarked in a whisper.

"Yeah and without our plane how are we going to get to Massachusetts to get the mask" Fred responded.

"Don't worry gang, I have a plan" Flim Flam commented.

"What is it?" Velma asked.

"Simple, you're looking at the owner and proprietor of the Flim Flam Travel Agency" Flim Flam replied; now wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses.

"The what?" Fred asked curiously.

"The Flim Flam Travel Agency is my own little pride and joy, it will get you where you need to go really cheap, just leave everything to me and we'll be able to get to Massachusetts with no problem" the young boy explained.

"Why don't I believe that?" Velma wondered.

"Like yeah, all of a sudden I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about this" Shaggy added.

The young boy walked over to a small wooden desk with a map of the United States behind it and began explaining to the gang more virtues of the Flim Flam Travel Agency, after he finished his spiel the gang decided that there was no other way to get to the mask without trusting the young boy.

"OK Flim Flam, we'll take your advice, lead the way" Fred said.

"Thanks Fred, you won't regret this for as long as you live" Flim Flam replied shaking the blond teen's hand.

"Like oh brother" Shaggy remarked while shaking his head.

After a few minutes the gang found themselves at an old abandoned airfield with a sign on the front gate, Fred read the sign and became a little nervous; not to mention Shaggy and Scooby cowering after the teen read the sign.

"Fly by Night Airlines, dedicated to all the late passengers who chose to go fly by nite" Fred said.

"Well this is where we're catching our flight gang" Flim Flam explained.

"Yuck, this place looks like it hasn't been used since World War One; not to mention it looks like a place where the Red Baron might jump out at you at any moment" Daphne replied.

"It may be Daphne. But it's our only way to get to the East Coast, come on gang" Fred stated.

As Scooby and company explored the strange airfield, the evil Rankor made an appearance; the strange in his bat form flew to the ground, he searched the airfield for anything that he might use in his evil plans; after looking around for a few moments he found an old beat up looking truck which he decided to take possession of.

The now ghostly truck had caught sight of Scooby and company along with Bogel and Weerd and began heading right for the gang; the group of teenage sleuths and their Great Dane plus their two ghostly allies looked over and with a gasp as they figured out a place to hide.

"Come on gang we've got to escape that motorized menace!" Fred declared.

"Right, let's hope that thing doesn't have a radar system that can hone in on ghost chasers" Daphne replied.

The strange truck continued to surge towards Scooby and company, chasing them around the airfield while Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Flim Flam, Bogel and Weerd attempted to escape being run down by possibly the first ghost powered vehicle in history.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The formerly beat-up old truck which was now possessed by the demonic Rankor was chasing Scooby Doo and the rest of Mystery Inc. through the creepy abandoned airfield as the mystery solving, ghost chasing teenagers and their canine companion plus the two ghosts that had temporarily joined them were still attempting to outrun the mysterious red truck.

After running for what seemed like forever Fred, Daphne, Velma and Flim Flam found safety from the ghostly vehicle as they quickly ran into a nearby shack; meanwhile Bogel, Weerd, Shaggy and Scooby were still trying to escape from the eerie truck when the two ghosts found a large fence and naturally went right through it, not realizing that the cowardly Great Dane and his master were not ghostly like they were; this caused the two sleuths to become stuck as Bogel and Weerd attempted to pull them by the handcuffs through the fence, the somewhat unintelligent pair of ghosts pulled with all their might and with a mighty bounce the four went flying through the air.

Meanwhile the truck, which Rankor decided to make use of, went through the fence crashing into a nearby tree; the impact of the collision caused the evil creature to turn back into a vapor and as he escaped the vehicle he found himself going through what most mortals go through after a car accident.

"Oh am I dizzy, not to mention I have a monster sized headache" Rankor growled.

As the strange creature held his head, Shaggy, Scooby, Bogel and Weerd landed at the top of a nearby water tower; Fred, Daphne, Velma and Flim Flam after escaping the strange truck watched the entire thing unfold and rushed over to where their comrades landed, Flim Flam then spotted a large pull cord at the side of the structure, reached over and pulled it down which caused their cowardly friends and the two ghosts and gallons of water to come rushing out of the tower and land on the ground.

"Shaggy, Scooby are you guys okay?" Fred asked.

"Like we're find Fred, a little wet but we're fine nonetheless" Shaggy replied.

"I guess those creeps from SAPS mean business, they really want to do us in" Daphne added.

"Maybe so but they did provide us with a free bath" Bogel said scrubbing himself with a brush as the water continued to cascade down onto he and Scooby.

After having their free shower Bogel and Scooby took the opportunity to shake off some of the excess water, however Fred, Daphne, Velma and Flim Flam were right in the path of them and each pulled out umbrellas to avoid being soaked.

"I've heard of being squeaky clean but this is ridiculous" Daphne remarked.

"Yeah, this running stuff is all wet; let's get back to the business at hand, mainly catching our flight" Flim Flam replied.

Scooby and company rushed off to catch their plane to the east coast; meanwhile the villainous Rankor was up to his dirty tricks yet again as he appeared in the small room of a man wearing a brown aviator's helmet, goggles and clothing.

The evil creature looked around the small room looking for another way for the gang's journey to be delayed, the strange being spotted a pair of glasses on a nearby night stand; he picked them up and replaced them with another pair of glasses, after doing so the villain laughed evilly at his triumph.

"Now that pilot is going to see things my way, and with any luck those meddling kids will be done for very soon!" Rankor declared.

The strange creature then changed into a bat as he flew out the window preparing to do some more dirty work.

After the villainous vampire left the small room, the man whose glasses Rankor had taken woke up from his slumber; he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and then reached over for his eyeglasses, putting them on his face.

After the man put the glasses on, he looked over at a nearby clock but as he did so noticed something quite strange.

"Huh, I didn't know it was that late, I guess I better get out of bed and see if there's anyone waiting to fly out of here" the man said after looking at two clocks instead of one.

As the man climbed out of bed, he heard a group of voices coming from outside the window.

"I guess I must have some visitors" the man remarked.

"Hello is anyone there?" called Fred.

"Oh hello there, I didn't see you folks there" the man replied as he walked out of the small room he had been sleeping in, and walked right past Scooby and company which caused Flim Flam to try and get the man's attention.

"Hey, here we're over here!" Flim Flam called.

"Oh so you are, Eddie Rickenbumper's the name, pilot extraordinaire; now what can I do for you?" the man asked.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Rickenbumper, hopefully you can fly us to Massachusetts" Flim Flam explained.

"Hmm… well ok but it'll be a tight squeeze with the sixteen of you" the pilot replied.

"Sixteen?" the gang said in unison.

"Sir, there's only eight of us here" Fred explained.

"Oh, I guess I must have miscounted then" the man replied.

"Like I don't know about this, are we even sure that this guy can even fly a plane?" Shaggy asked.

"Not to worry young man, I am indeed a fully licensed and bonded pilot" the man responded.

"That's what I was afraid of" the cowardly teen replied.

Suddenly the Crystal Ball that was in Flim Flam's shirt pocket began ringing; the young boy pulled the crystal out and was shocked to see that half of Vincent's body had now turned to stone.

"Jinkies, Mr. Van Ghoul, more of you has turned to stone!" Velma exclaimed.

"Nice of you to notice, I just figured since Flim Flam is making the travel arraignments, I'd mention one little thing to him" Vincent explained.

"Sure Vince, what is it?" the young boy asked.

"Hurry!" the warlock screamed.

"Yes sir" Flim Flam replied as he juggled the crystal a bit.

A few minutes later after the gang had gathered their luggage, the Crystal Ball and the Chest of Demons the boarded the old fashioned plane that they hoped would take them to the East Coast; a few minutes into the flight, the gang's young companion decided to take this opportunity to soothe the group's nerves by pointing out some of the sights that they would see on their trip.

"And on your left, we're passing over the glorious Mississippi River" Flim Flam explained; meanwhile the group's pilot looked over and was a little confused by the boy's statement, to say the least.

"Yeah, that must be the Mistersippi right next to it" the pilot explained.

Suddenly the gang began hearing a familiar sound, which meant only one thing for Mystery Inc.: big trouble; a few feet away above the group was a helicopter with police markings and the same pair of police officers that were attempting to capture the gang previously.

"Hey you down there with the Flower Saboteurs, pull over!" the first officer said.

"Yeah, we're going to slap the cuffs on you!" the second officer added.

"Uh oh, it looks like we've got company" Velma remarked.

"Yeah, it's those same FBI guys" Fred added while turning around and seeing what Velma was talking about.

"You've got to ditch them Eddie" Flim Flam explained.

"My pleasure, I'll dive into one of those two tunnels down there" the pilot explained.

"But there's only one tunnel down there!" Shaggy replied with a shriek.

With that the group's pilot then guided the plane into a dive towards the tunnel with the FBI Helicopter following close behind; as the small plane and the helicopter both entered the tunnel, each group of passengers wondered just what was going to happen next and a few moments later one of the groups got an answer.

The two pilots of the FBI helicopter were right on Scooby and company's tails, that is until they noticed lights coming towards them, but not just any lights; these lights belonged to a freight train which caused the helicopter to beat a hasty retreat out of the tunnel, while the gang's pilot was able to maneuver past the train easily.

"Well, I guess we shook that pair of helicopters" the pilot explained.

"Well you shook us up pretty good too" Velma remarked.

"Like I'll say, that was too close for our cowardly comfort, right Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah, roo rlose" the Great Dane added.

Meanwhile the strange vampire known as Rankor had caught up with Mystery Inc. once again and was floating in the air as he attempted to figure out a way to cause more havoc; finally he came up with a way, which meant bad things were in store for Scooby and the gang.

"I'm going to blast them out of the sky!" the vampire explained as he transformed into a dark green evil mist, which followed closely behind the gang's plane, through a bank of dark black clouds; the demonic creature then decided to blend in with the clouds as he attempted to strike the plane with lightning, while Scooby and company shook with terror.

"Jinkies, what a storm, I've never seen anything like it" Velma remarked.

Velma and the rest of the gang were safe for a few minutes as Rankor continued to strike the plane with lightning bolts, finally the vampire's efforts were successful as one of the lightning bolts hit the plane's propeller, causing the aircraft to begin descending rapidly; a few seconds later the gang found themselves upside down inside the small aircraft, while the group's pilot shared some rather unpleasant news with them.

"Uh oh, looks like we lost all four wings" the pilot explained.

Meanwhile as a result of the aircraft going upside down, Bogel and Weerd found themselves falling out of the plane; of course thankfully for them they were still chained to Shaggy and Scooby as the four of them went through a few rather unsettling moments, thousands of feet above the ground.

"Oh, I can't look" Bogel said as he covered his eyes.

"For once I agree with you two ghosts, I'm really not enjoying this" Velma added as she covered her eyes, while she had a rather queasy look on her face.

For the next several minutes, which seemed like hours to the group of sleuths and their friends the small plane did several loop the loops, going upside down, then right side up and vice versa; naturally Mystery Inc. was pretty frightened by this, but for the first time it appeared that Bogel and Weerd were frightened of something other then getting captured or getting chewed out by their various spectral bosses.

"I must be having day mares!" Weerd bemoaned while screaming at the top of his lungs, while joined by the rest of the gang in doing the same thing; finally the aircraft's pilot announced to the gang something that they wished they really didn't hear.

"Prepare for crash landing!" the pilot explained as the plane began a swan dive, straight down towards the ground below.

"Zoinks, like it looks we're all going to become ghosts pretty soon!" Shaggy shrieked.

"Jinkies, you might be right Shaggy!" Velma added.

"Like yeah, by the way what's it like?" Shaggy asked in a half serious, half joking manner.

"Shaggy! I don't think now's a good time for a question like that!" Fred declared.

"Well since he asked, it's a living" Weerd added.

Finally the plane made its final descent, of course Scooby and the gang figured that a few seconds after they crashed they would join Bogel and Weerd in the after life, however they were wrong because as the aircraft landed, the gang discovered that they had crashed on top of a soft surface of some kind, then a few moments later the plane completely fell apart.

"Not a bad landing if I do say so myself" the pilot said.

"You've got to be kidding! Although it looks like we're all in one piece" Fred remarked.

"Yeah, I just knew where we were" Daphne added.

"Hey, you know something this feels like rubber" Bogel commented as Scooby and he began bouncing on the soft surface.

"Well no wonder this surface is so soft and bouncy" Fred remarked as he and Daphne looked down to see what the gang had landed on.

"Yeah because it looks like we've landed on top of a blimp" the red-haired teen added.

"I knew it all the time, just a little rest stop" Flim Flam chimed in.

Suddenly the young boy once again heard the crystal inside of his sweatshirt pocket ringing and as he pulled it out, sure enough he and the group's warlock friend Vincent Van Ghoul was attempting to contact them yet again, only this time every part of his body had turned to stone with the exception of his head the collar of his cloak.

"Flim Flam, what in the world is holding you all up?" Vincent asked somewhat impatiently.

"Uh well Vince, it's called a blimp, but don't worry we'll have you fixed up in no time" Flim Flam explained.

"Well that's exactly what you have, no time" the warlock replied.

"No problem Vince, just leave everything to me" the youngster explained as he rummaged through his sweatshirt pocket while holding the crystal with the other hand; finally Flim Flam had found what he was looking for, mainly a large sharp pin which as you would expect made the gang's Great Dane quite nervous.

"Roh no, rait!" Scooby yelled, but it was too late as the young boy poked the pin into the blimp; as a result the large dirigible began flying out of control, meanwhile Flim Flam had decided to tell the gang about the rest of the sights they were passing on their journey to the east coast.

"Hold on folks, the flying Flim Flam tour rides again" the young boy quipped.

"Behold the grandeur of the Grand Canyon" the youngster said as the group was now flying over the state of Arizona.

"Take a gander at Mount Rushmore" Flim Flam remarked as the blimp was now flying through South Dakota.

"And the pride of New York, the Empire State Building" the young boy added as the group was now flying through the Big Apple; after a very wild ride through most of the country in a manner of what seemed like minutes, the blimp finally landed in a grassy area, which the gang hoped was near their final destination, naturally they were correct in their assumption as Velma pointed out something in the distance.

"Hey gang look!" the bespectacled teen remarked as she pointed to a nearby sign.

"Welcome to Massachusetts" Fred added as he read the sign.

"See guys, I told you I would get you to the East Coast" Flim Flam explained, meanwhile the gang groaned in unison while they shook their respective heads at the youngster.

"That may be, but we almost arrived in a million pieces" Weerd remarked.

"Hey, I thought ghosts weren't afraid of anything" Velma commented.

"Oh that, that's a pure Hollywood stereotype; Bogel and me know a whole bunch of spirits that are afraid of various things" Weerd explained.

"What on earth could ghosts be afraid of?" Shaggy asked.

"Well for starters, sometimes we're afraid of the dark; sometimes we're afraid of people scaring us, and so on" Weerd explained.

"Huh, I had no idea ghosts were so much like people" Daphne commented.

"Well Daphne, all ghosts at one time or another were living mortals so it makes sense that these two specters have mortal emotions and feelings" Velma added.

"Yeah, you're right, whatever you said" Weerd replied.

"Well now that we're on the East Coast, we can head to Salem and find this mask that the ghosts were talking about" Fred commented.

"That's all well and good Fred, except for one thing" Daphne replied.

"What's that?" Weerd asked.

Suddenly the gang began to hear the unmistakable sound of a police siren coming from somewhere in the distance.

"Like it's the police!" Shaggy shrieked.

"Yeah, they must have followed us here from California, now what are we going to do?" Velma wondered.

"Don't worry, you folks skedaddle while I stall them" the pilot explained; a few seconds later a police car pulled to a stop near the gang and their pilot.

"All right time to slap the cuffs on em Toomey" the second officer said.

"Right, now where are those flower thieves?" the first officer asked.

"I don't know who you four guys are talking about" the pilot commented as he saw four officers standing near him instead of the two of them that were really there.

The two officers looked thoroughly confused as they wondered just what this pilot was talking about; meanwhile several miles away Scooby and company along with Bogel and Weerd stood outside the museum as they wondered just why they were at this location, naturally this earned an explanation from the gang's two ghostly allies as to what was going on.

"Well, here we are" Weerd remarked.

"The Salem Witch Museum" Bogel added.

"Witch Museum? Like listen why don't you guys go in without us and we'll stay out here and guard the outside" Shaggy commented.

"Reah, rand ruard" Scooby added.

"There's just one problem, the door's locked" Fred said, attempting to pull the entrance door to the museum open.

"No problem, just follow us" Weerd explained as he and Bogel walked through the door to the museum, not realizing that Shaggy and Scooby were still chained to them and were mortals, not spirits; naturally the two ghosts walking through the door caused the two cowardly sleuths to bump into the door before landing hard on their backsides.

A few moments later Bogel and Weerd opened the door, which enabled Scooby and the rest of Mystery Inc. to enter the Salem Witchcraft Museum quite easily; a few minutes later the gang found themselves looking around the museum in search of the mysterious supernatural artifact, that is until Mystery Inc. noticed a peculiar mask hanging on a nearby wall.

"There it is, the Mask of Moomah" Weerd remarked.

"I just hope this thing works" Velma remarked.

"Flim Flam to Vince, come in Vincent" the gang's youngest member said after pulling the Crystal Ball out of his sweatshirt pocket.

"How nice of you to call, where have you been?" Vincent asked with a raised tone in his voice as he was now 95 percent stone with the exception of his head.

"Sorry Vincent, we had a few problems on the way, through no fault of my travel agency I might add" Flim Flam said.

"Right Mr. Van Ghoul we just arrived a few minutes ago and the mask is here too" Fred explained.

"Well for pity's sake, use it!" Vincent exclaimed.

"Like why don't I get the mask" Shaggy said.

"Wait a minute, we did our part, now you do yours" Weerd explained.

"Right, now undo these handcuffs" Bogel added.

"Hmm, I don't know" Velma remarked.

"Well Velma, a deal's a deal, they've been fair with us so let's be fair to them" Daphne commented.

"Oh okay, Flim Flam do you have the key?" Velma asked.

"Sure do" the youngster replied as he took a large silver key out and unlocked Bogel and Weerd's ghost cuffs; however as the gang would soon learn, that was probably not the best idea in the world.

"Now at least no one can say I ever welched on a promise" Flim Flam commented.

"Why not, we do it all the time" Weerd said as he walked over to Fred and took the chest from him.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" the blond teen asked; meanwhile a few seconds later Bogel took the gang's crystal ball from Flim Flam which made Mystery Inc. quite unhappy and quite steamed.

"Now that we have the Chest of Demons SAPS will have to let us in and as for you Van Ghoul, I guess we'll have to call you Rocky from now on!" Weerd said as he and Bogel laughed evilly at their triumph.

"You'll never get away from this!" Vincent replied.

"Guess again stone face, we already have" Weerd said as he and Bogel split for the exit.

"Come on gang after those ghosts!" Fred declared as he and the rest of Mystery Inc. chased Bogel and Weerd through a hallway of doors; after a few minutes of this Scooby found himself inside a dark room which caused the canine some considerable distress.

"Rhaggy, Relma, Reddy, Raphne?" the Great Dane asked as he turned on a light switch, afterwards the Great Dane found himself among several dozen Egyptian mummies; because as he found out the canine was locked inside the museum's mummy crypt.

"Romebody relp!" Scooby screamed as he attempted to open the door.

Meanwhile the sinister vampire known as Rankor had arrived on the scene by flying through an open window; the menacing creature had transformed into a light purple mist and had found a nearby suit of armor to posses in order to cause some more mischief for not only Scooby and company but for Bogel and Weerd; at the moment the two ghosts were standing in front of said armor relaxing, but still unaware of what was in store for them.

"Phew, I think we gave them the slip" Weerd remarked.

However the more intelligent of the two specters was about to be proven wrong because as the two ghosts were standing around, Rankor began laughing menacingly as he noticed the two specters; the sinister vampire/knight picked up the two ghosts who were quite surprised as to what was happening.

"So! Trying to double cross us ghosts were you?" Rankor remarked.

"No, no, that wasn't it at all" Bogel said.

"Yeah, we can explain" Weerd added.

"Very well, let's hear it, and it had better be good!" Rankor explained.

"Well uh you see, we were doing it for the good of SAPS, honest; cross my heart and hope to die, again" Bogel remarked.

"Yeah, and it was all his idea" Weerd said as he pointed to his fellow ghost.

"Hey wait a minute!" Bogel replied.

"That does it, SAPS has had it with you two!" Rankor growled as he held Bogel and Weerd aloft as he began walking down the hall.

"Whatever you do, don't hurt us, not to mention I'm allergic to pain" Bogel whined.

"Quiet! I think SAPS will know exactly what to do with ghosts who've gone good" Rankor explained.

"But we're not good, we're bad, really bad" Bogel remarked.

"Yeah we're nasty ghosts, honest" Weerd added attempting to plead with the sinister vampire.

Meanwhile Scooby Doo had managed to pull himself out of the Mummy Crypt, albeit now dressed in the wrappings of a mummy as he began walking towards the trio of villains; even though they were spirits Bogel, Weerd and Rankor were quite terrified at the sight of a walking mummy, however they wouldn't see this sight for long because a few seconds later Scooby walked right into the trio, knocking the Chest of Demons and the crystal out of Bogel and Weerd's hands, onto the ground.

"Flim Flam!" Vincent called as the Crystal Ball began rolling across the floor; after rolling for a few moments the Crystal Ball bumped into the wall that the Mask of Moomah was hanging on and as a result the mask fell down onto the ground; a few seconds later the mask shot two strange eyebeams into the crystal, reversing the petrifaction process and returning Vincent Van Ghoul to normal.

"Ah, what a relief, I'm back to my same old warm and lovable self again" the warlock said.

Meanwhile Bogel, Weerd and Scooby Doo had become entangled on the floor in the Great Dane's mummy wrapping, although at the time the rest of Mystery Inc. didn't know it was Scooby as they came on the scene.

"Jinkies, that mummy caught the ghosts" Velma commented.

"And Vincent's been saved in the nick of time" Fred added as he picked up the crystal ball.

A few seconds later Mystery Inc. was about to have an unwelcome visitor, or rather two unwelcome visitors as they heard a familiar and unpleasant sound.

"Hey you flower nappers, hold it right there!" the first officer said.

"Yeah, we've caught you at last; you'll get a hundred years for this, slap the cuffs on them Toomey" the second officer replied.

"Here we go again" Flim Flam bemoaned.

"Wait a minute officers, if you'll just let us explain; you see those ghosts caused all this trouble, not us" Fred explained as he pointed to Bogel, Weerd and the mummy.

Naturally this was not good news for Bogel and Weerd for as soon as they heard the word ghosts, they quickly disappeared from the room; not to mention Rankor also disappeared from the suit of armor that he had been previously possessing.

"Ghosts, what ghosts? I don't see any ghosts" the first officer wondered.

"What about that mummy?" Shaggy asked; however as soon as he said that the mummy stood up and removed a few of its wrappings, revealing Scooby Doo.

"Rello" the Great Dane said.

"But there were ghosts here, honest" Daphne explained.

"Sure there were, what do we look like idiots?" the first officer said.

"Don't answer that" the second officer added.

Meanwhile Rankor, after transforming back into a bat, sat on a nearby windowsill, only to see the sun beginning to rise, which meant only one thing for a creature of the night like himself.

"Oh no, daylight; I'm losing my powers" Rankor said, flying around somewhat disoriented.

"Since you can produce a single ghost, you're all under arrest!" the second officer explained.

At that exact moment Rankor had transformed back into a vampire albeit temporarily; meanwhile the two police officers were about reading to arrest Scooby and company, unfortunately for them they happened to notice Rankor standing near them and became scared out of their wits.

While all this was going on the sinister vampire was attempting to somehow hide from the advancing daylight, unfortunately for him he was about to get the opportunity to hide from the sun for a long time to come.

"No! Sunbeams, I've got to hide!" Rankor shrieked.

"No problem pal, hide in here, it's nice and dark in there" Film Flam said as he opened the Chest of Demons while Velma held the sinister container.

"Thanks, you guys are real pals" Rankor replied, unaware that he had been tricked by Mystery Inc.

The sinister vampire then transformed back into a bat and then flew a few feet over to where Flim Flam and Velma were, mainly inside the Chest of Demons.

"Mission accomplished!" Velma said as she closed the chest; naturally this occurrence caused the rest of Mystery Inc. to cheer, and with good reason as another of the specters from the Chest of Demons was captured.

"Are you okay Mr. Van Ghoul?" Fred asked after walking over to the Crystal Ball and picking it up to see if the gang's warlock comrade was back to himself.

"Thanks to all of you, I'm just fine" Vincent replied.

Meanwhile outside the Witchcraft Museum, specifically in the streets of Salem, Bogel and Weerd were as usual bemoaning their latest failure in attempting to dispose of Scooby and company.

"Listen to me, he says; we'll get into SAPS for sure he says" Bogel remarked.

"Pipe down!" Weerd replied, attempting to silence his fellow ghost.

Unfortunately for Bogel and Weerd they would both be silenced, and it was going to be in a rather unpleasant manner.

"So, it's the traitors!" a disembodied head declared as the head of SAPS decided to make an appearance.

Naturally Bogel and Weerd were quite nervous at the ghost's appearance and it was then they decided to beat a hasty retreat before the head of SAPS would catch up with them.

"You two saved Vincent Van Ghoul, you dolts! You'll pay for this! You won't become members of SAPS for a hundred years! " the disembodied ghostly head growled as he continued to chase Bogel and Weerd through the streets of Salem.

Meanwhile back outside the Witchcraft Museum Scooby and the gang watched the proceedings and smiled as the two phantoms got their just reward.

"Well, there go the flaky phantoms" Fred remarked.

"Reah, ron royage!" Scooby called out.

"And please forget to write!" Velma added.

Later the disembodied head that was chasing Bogel and Weerd contuned his pursuit of the two traitors as he continued voicing his great displeasure at the two phantoms for saving the gang's warlock comrade.

"You two will never become members of SAPS, not in a hundred years, not in a million years, not in a hundred million years!" the head growled as he continued to chase Bogel and Weerd into the sunset.

Later Scooby and the gang sorted things out with the police and FBI; after the gang returned the Mask of Moomah and were transported back to the West Coast via police escort (it was the least the police could do after towing the Mystery Machine they explained), Mystery Inc. boarded their vehicle once more as the cowardly Great Dane, his teenage friends and their young companion Flim Flam continued on their worldwide quest to capture the thirteen ghosts from the sinister container known as the Chest of Demons.


End file.
